Rawhide (1959 series)
Rawhide (TV series; 1959 - 1966) Plot Summary Gil Favor is trail boss of a continuous cattle drive. He is assisted by Rowdy Yates. The crew runs into characters and adventures along the way. Male Deaths: * James Anderson (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Robert Anderson (Ep. 2.6 Incident of the 13th Man) * Gregg Barton (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Noah Beery Jr. (Ep. 1.12 Incident of the Chubasco) * Harry Carey Jr. (Ep. 4.18 The Deserter's Patrol) * Lon Chaney Jr. (Ep.1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness) * James Coburn (Ep. 4.22 Hostage Child) * Tom Conway (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dennis Cross (Ep. 1.13 Incident of the Curious Street) * Joe De Santis (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Bobby Driscoll (Ep. 1.17 Incident of Fear in the Streets) * James Drury (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner) * Val Dufour (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dan Duryea (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner) * Robert Ellenstein (Ep. 2.2 Incident of the Roman Candles) * Bill Hale (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Stacy Harris (Ep. 1.12 Incident of the Chubasco) * Rick Jason (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * William Joyce (Ep. 1.18 Incident Below the Brazos) * DeForest Kelley (Ep. 1.7 Incident at Barker Springs) * Douglas Kennedy (Ep.2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Harry Lauter (Ep. 1.4 Incident of the Widowed Dove) * Gerald Milton (Ep. 2.2 Inident of the Roman Candles) * Peter Mamakos (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Alan Marshal (Ep. 1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness) * Buzz Martin (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Steve Mitchell (Ep. 1.15 Incident of the Calico Gun) * Gerald Mohr (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Ralph Moody (Ep. 1.13 Incident of the Curious Street) * Jorge Moreno (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Zon Murray (Ep. 2.2 Incident of the Roman Candles) * Ed Nelson (Ep. 1.17 Incident of Fear in the Streets) * Phillip Pine (Ep. 2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Rodd Redwing (Ep. 1.16 Incident of the Misplaced Indians) * Ralph Reed (Ep. 1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness) * Bert Remsen (Ep. 2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Peter Mark Richman (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Julian Rivero (Ep. 2.1 Incident of the Day of the Dead) * Carlos Romero (Ep. 2.1 Incident of the Day of the Dead) * William Schallert (Ep.1.3 Incident with an Executioner) * K.L. Smith (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Harry Dean Stanton (Ep. 2.7 The Incident at the Buffalo Smokehouse) * Rush Williams (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * H. M. Wynant (Ep. 1.22 Incident of a Burst of Evil) Female Deaths: * Phyllis Coates (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Anne Francis (Ep. 2.4 Incident of the Shambling Man) * Margaret Hayes (Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night of the Town) * Kim Hunter (Ep. 1.16 Incident of the Misplaced Indians) * Martha Hyer (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Patricia Medina (Ep. 2.5 Incident at Jacob's Well) * Terry Moore (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dorothy Morris (Ep.2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Jane Nigh (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Barbara Stanwyck (Ep. 4.14 The Captain's Wife) Category:TV Series Category:1959 TV series debuts Category:1966 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Western Category:CBS in-house productions